<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Else Is Gaston by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443208">No One Else Is Gaston</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Dorks, Gen, Humor, Muscles, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slow afternoon at the tavern. Most of the villagers were still at work, things wouldn’t get busy until at least late afternoon near nighttime. For now there was only the owner and his wife with a few customers scattered around a few tables.</p>
<p>Which was why Stanley thought this was a very good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Else Is Gaston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a slow afternoon at the tavern. Most of the villagers were still at work, things wouldn’t get busy until at least late afternoon near nighttime. For now there was only the owner and his wife with a few customers scattered around a few tables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why Stanley thought this was a very good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BONJOUR! MAKE WAY FOR THE MIGHTY GASTON!” The few occupants looked up, staring wide eyed as Stanley walked into the tavern with an exaggerated swagger to him, fists on his hips and head held high. “Don’t all come worshipping me at once! Form a line here, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing a costume his mother had made for a play that had never happened. It was the outfit of a hunter but exaggerated; bright yellow shirt under an equally bright red jerkin and a pair of striped black pants. He even had matching gloves and boots. He had forgone his usual victory rolls, tying his hair back in a tight ponytail save for a single lock he had curled to rest on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanley, what are you doing?” the owner Benoit asked, trying and failing not to smile as the young man walked around the room, flexing his arms to show off muscles that were actually fairly impressive now that Benoit saw them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanley? Stanley is just a needle pusher! I am the great hunter Gaston and I demand everyone cater to everything I want!” He spoke in a deep almost growling voice, keeping his upper lip curled as if in constant disgust of everything around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benoit just shook his head and laughed. The things some of these young people did for fun nowadays…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley entertained the patrons with his Gaston impression, boasting of impossible feats exactly as the hunter normally would. “And then I simply ripped the boat’s tusks off, tied them together, and threw them like a spear at the brigand and his head just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benoit! I was sent to ask what your wife was going to be serving for sup...per?” Lefou raised an eyebrow as Stanley smiled at him. “Stanley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, of course not! I am the mighty Gaston! And I have been waiting for you, Lefou! Who else can I take advantage of at every turn?” he asked, pulling Lefou over with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanley…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all, I’m just a big bully no one’s brave enough to stand up to, oui?” He winked and laughed when Lefou covered his mouth with a hand to hide his own smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Gaston sees you he’s going to break both of your legs in several places,” Lefou warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley threw his head back in an exaggerated laugh. “I fear no one! Let him try!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou shook his head and then stopped when he finally noticed what Stanley had stuffed down the front of his shirt. “...is that rabbit fur?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non! It’s my magnificent chest covered in hair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god he’s going to break your arms too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley snorted, rolling his eyes as he started to walk between the tables, flexing his arms. “Let him come and try! Do you know who I am? I am Gaston! I am a hero! I force you to sing my praises every night because I’m an inconsiderate he-man with an overblown opinion of myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou couldn’t hide his laughter and smile at that one. “Stanley…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For no one’s as vain as Gaston! Rides in the rain like Gaston!” Stanley began, making up his own lyrics to the song Lefou usually sang when Gaston was in a poor mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou shook his head as he watched Stanley performing. He was smiling; he knew what Stanley said was true and besides...Lefou hadn’t realized how muscular Stanley was until he started to flex his arms like that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Movement at the top of the stairs caught his attention and Lefou paled as his eyes widened in horror. “Stanley…” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you before! I am not that stupid needle pusher who does dumb things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>read</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>write</span>
  </em>
  <span> or do </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest actual work around the village! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m too busy shooting everything with antlers!” Stanley turned to look at Lefou with a smile, fixing the curl on his forehead just so. He blinked in confusion when he saw Lefou’s face, frowning as he lowered his arms. “What’s the matter? Did the mighty Gaston scare you, Lefou?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanley…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! I’m all hot air and empty threats! I’m only good at murdering animals who can’t defend themselves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanley, don’t...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to chasing crazy old Maurice’s daughter despite her constant refusal to be courted!” With that, Stanley tossed his head back with a flourish and spun on his heel to make a dramatic exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaston stood behind him, looking unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley deflated immediately, unconsciously holding himself to look smaller. “Gaston!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui,” the actual Gaston said with a nod. He looked the younger man up and down, one eyebrow arched. “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An old costume from a play my maman made costumes for…” Stanley softly answered, cheeks burning a bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gaston said with a nod. He reached out then, taking a hold of the curl on Stanley’s forehead. He slowly twirled it around his fingers, pulling on it just so in warning. “And what’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh artistic...interpretation?” Stanley weakly offered. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for Gaston to rip the lock of hair out of his head, most likely with some scalp too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaston! Breathe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again, blinking as Gaston let go of his hair. He watched in amazement as Lefou strode forward, putting himself between Stanley and Gaston. He licked his dry lips, watching nervously as Gaston and Lefou locked eyes with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanley, go change into your real clothes,” Lefou said over his shoulder. He considered a moment and then added, “and bring back your victory rolls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lefou…” Gaston growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaston, breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mocking </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mocking you! Ha! Gaston, did you never hear that imitation is the highest form of flattery? He was...praising you in his own way! Because he respects you so much! Isn’t that so, Stanley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley winced as Lefou swung his leg back, kicking him sharply in the leg. “Ow! Uh...oui! Oui, it was only um...I was practicing a tribute for your birthday?” Stanley offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Lefou smiled brightly at Gaston. “No insults! No mockery! Just a young man who wants to honor the war hero of Villeneuve!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A tribute,” Gaston murmured. He blinked when Lefou tapped the end of his nose with a finger and he blushed as he found his temper leaving him. “I suppose that’s not so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Lefou laughed. He saw that Stanley was still frozen to the spot and kicked him in the other leg to get him moving. “Now why don’t we go out and you can shoot some ducks, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaston watched as the tailor’s son fled from the tavern. He tilted his head, frowning a little before looking back at Lefou. “I thought he was a scrawny little needle pusher?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess carrying bolts of fabric and doing chores for your parents gives you muscle,” Lefou said. He quickly added, “but not as big as yours of course! No one could hope to do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaston threw his head back with a laugh in satisfaction. “True! No one can ever hope to be as manly and strong as Gaston!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou breathed out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. “Of course not…” he agreed, the image of Stanley’s arms and their hidden strength burned firmly in his brain. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>